


Time slip

by Mediclover13



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't worry, Gen, the major character death is temporary, there's a mineta POV and hes weird for a second. sorry team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediclover13/pseuds/Mediclover13
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was ecstatic, to say the least. The entrance to U.A. was way bigger than he could have imagined, and this nice brown haired girl helped him when he almost tripped. It was his lifelong dream to become a hero, and with All Might’s (he still couldn’t believe All Might chose him as his successor) help, he was as ready as he possibly could be. As he walked towards his bus that would take him to the practical exam, he noticed someone walking out of a room to get their gear checked. Examinees were allowed to bring in gear for their quirk, though most preferred not to.Tags will be updated as the story progresses.





	1. Beginning (Can I save them?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first fic I've written in a long time so sorry if I'm a bit rusty.
> 
> There's mentions of Grape being a shit head with some peeps. it doesn't go into major detail about it, but I wanna warn just to be safe.

Time is odd. It’s an ever marching force, with little way to halt its progress. Well, unless you live outside of it, then time isn’t really a problem. Few live that way, however.

 

 

\---------

 

 

Midoriya Izuku was ecstatic, to say the least. The entrance to U.A. was way bigger than he could have imagined, and this nice brown haired girl helped him when he almost tripped. It was his lifelong dream to become a hero, and with All Might’s (he still couldn’t believe All Might chose him as his successor) help, he was as ready as he possibly could be. As he walked towards his bus that would take him to the practical exam, he noticed someone walking out of a room to get their gear checked. Examinees were allowed to bring in gear for their quirk, though most preferred not to.

“Thank you Power Loader. Have a good day.” A voice said as the owner walked out. The new person wasn’t paying attention and almost bumped into Midoriya. “Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Wait, aren’t you that person who shouted ‘hey’ back at present mic?” Midoriya asked.

“Yes, I am. I wasn’t planning on it, I just got excited and his energy is just really, uh, infectious.” They replied. The person took a quick look at the time. Was that a pocket watch? “I’m sorry, I am afraid I must be going, I don’t want to miss the bus. Good luck in your exam!” They said running off.

“You too…”

 

The exam was not going well for Midoriya, it seemed. There was only a few minutes left in the exam and he still didn’t have any points. He was beginning to panic when he felt the ground shake. He looked over to see the giant zero pointer slowly inching its way towards the group. Midoriya turned to run away from it like the rest of the crowd but then he saw a flash a brown near some rubble.

“Oh, it’s the nice girl from earlier! I’ve got to help her!” Izuku thought. It seemed she was pinned under the rubble and was having issues trying to get it to float off of her. After realizing that, he noticed that the zero pointer was awfully close and his first thought was, “Oh god, it’s gonna crush her!”

After that realization, Midoriya didn’t even think about what he did next. Before he realized, he had used All for One to jump up and punch the zero pointer. Then, of course came the realization, he didn’t have a way to stop himself from falling. But just before hitting the concrete, he felt a slap across his face. He looked over to see the brown haired girl has used her quirk to float him at the last second. She then released him from her quirk and he fell the final two feet onto his face.

“Thank you for…” Midoriya had started to say but was interrupted by the girl holding her hand up, signaling him to stop. She then turned away and promptly vomited. Midoriya peeked over her shoulder to see that it was rainbow. Cool, but still pretty gross…

A short, stout woman walked up to the girl and said, “Are you alright deary?”

“Yeah, my quirk just makes me nauseous if I use it too much.” She replied.

“And you young man, come here. I’ll fix you right up.” The woman said.

“Oh, you’re Recovery Girl, aren’t you?” Midoriya asked.

“Oh, it’s nice to see someone recognize me even after all these years.” Recovery girl said. “I’m going to heal you now, okay?” Midoriya nodded and was then pelted with a giant wet kiss.

 

 

\----------

 

 

Mineta Minoru was angry. He wasn’t a very angry person, not like that explosion kid who was screaming “DIE” every time he blew up a robot. No, but he was angry at that… freak who kept kill stealing all the robots from him. He was still getting a few, but it seemed like every time he turned to take one out with his sticky balls (heh), he’d find it’d already been destroyed by that weirdo with the pocket watch. Seriously, who even uses a pocket watch anymore? Digital watched have existed for like, at least 300 years now. Sure, they had saved him a few times when he missed his throws, and he was definitely missing more than he was used to, and sure he MAY have cowered in fear, but he was still sure he was gonna be in the hero course. Hell, he even “accidentally” grabbed a few boobs on the way.

At least today wasn’t an absolute bust.

That’s what he thought, until the zero pointer came out. All of a sudden, the ground shook violently and he was knocked over and some pieces of building fell on him. He tried to lift them off, but he couldn’t. He felt the rumbling getting stronger and turned to see the zero pointer moving towards him. He desperately tried to lift up the rubble but it was just too heavy for him.

“Oh man, I should have done more strength training! That thing is gonna kill me!” Mineta thought.

 

That’s when the weirdo with the pocket watch ran up.

 

They stood legs apart, bracing for something. Mineta wasn’t sure at first, but then the watch started to glow. They weren't gonna try and take that thing down were they?!? That thing was huge! But they kept steady, and it seemed like a lot of energy was building in that watch… All of a sudden, a green laser the width of a basketball erupted from the watch, blasting the head of the zero pointer to pieces.

Mineta had never seen such raw power in his life! What was with this guy?!?

“Hey, you still conscious over there?” They spoke. Mineta nodded in response. “I don’t think I can lift this myself, so push with me on three and we’ll get this off! One, two, THREE!” They groaned. It took them a second, but they were able to push it up just enough for him to crawl out from under. The exam ended right after they got him out, with Recovery Girl coming by to check all the examinees. After having Recovery Girl check him out, Mineta left the exam center unsure of his place in UA.

 

Maybe another school would take him, somewhere a little less intense.


	2. First Day (So Far So Good)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry about that folks! I meant to post this a few days ago, but I've been busy with finals. But now I'm free and it should be a little bit easier.

Aizawa Shouta wasn’t quite sure what to think of his class this year. He got assigned both the zero pointer kids. Seriously, shouldn’t have Vlad gotten one of them? Whatever though, it ultimately wasn’t up to him, Nedzu was the one who made that choice. Even if it wasn’t logical. Still, two kids of the same year with that much raw power? And who were both willing to take on those things? Aizawa hated the way exam was set up almost more than anything, but that robot in particular was a pain to deal with. Even Aizawa himself ran when he took the exam. Non-physical quirks just didn’t do well against the normal robots, much less that monstrosity. 

Kids like that are usually way too much hassle, and full of themselves. This was gonna be a long year. 

 

…

 

Maybe he could expel one of them tomorrow.

 

\----------

 

Uraraka Ochako was unsure. She was in class 1-A, and that plain looking boy who saved her was in the class too! That was good, at least. When she had entered the classroom, she mingled a little bit and introduced herself to some people. They were mostly friendly. There was the one guy who had a permanent scowl on his face, he looked like he wanted to be left alone. There was also the other person, with the long brown hair, who was busy with the inside of a pocket watch? Who uses a pocket watch? Even her great-grandpa used a digital watch his whole life…. 

When the teacher came and introduced himself as Aizawa Shouta, he told them to put on their gym uniforms and meet him outside. When they were all outside, Aizawa told them that they would be doing a quirk apprehension test. 

“Aren’t we going to go the opening ceremony?” Uraraka asked.

“No. At UA teachers and students have far more freedom when it comes to classes, and the opening ceremony is waste. We don’t have time for frivolous things like that in the Hero Course.” Aizawa replied. “Bakugou, what was your highest score on the softball throw in middle school?”

The kid with the scowl, Bakugou, said, “About 78 meters.”

“Take this and throw it as far as you can, using your quirk in anyway you want.” 

Bakugou stepped up to the mound, put his arm behind his head, then flung it forward screaming “DIE!” Aizawa turned around the device in his hands showing a distance of 803 meters.

“Look at the difference in score. Your middle schools didn’t allow you to use your quirks in these kinds of tests before, but here quirk usage is encouraged.” Aizawa said. The class immediately got very excited.

“Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun!” A student said, whose voice Uraraka didn’t recognize.

“Fun? Is that all this is to you? Alright then.” Aizawa said, with a mischievous glint in his eye. “The student with the lowest total score will be judged to have no potential and will be expelled. Our motto at UA is Go Beyond, Plus Ultra. I hope you don’t disappoint.”

 

\----------

 

Midoriya Izuku was last up to the softball throw. If he didn’t get a good enough score he’d be expelled from UA, and he’d disappoint All Might. He couldn’t do that! But he didn’t have a good enough grasp on One for All yet, so he’d just have to break his arm and hope for the best. That WAS his plan, until Aizawa erased his quirk. 

“If you were planning to just break your limbs and hope for the best the next three years, you’ve got another thing coming. You’ll just get in the way. What use is a hero who can’t fight after a single punch?” Aizawa said. “Try again.”

Midoriya was panicked, just a tiny bit. He was a bit excited, he’d just learned that Eraserhead was his teacher, but he’d have to have a nerd out later. But then Midoriya was struck with an idea. He stepped up to the mound, and got ready to throw. Just has he let go of the ball, he active One for All in the tip of his finger. He clutched his hand in pain, but looked over at Aizawa in hope. He held up the score reader, showing a score of more than 900 meters.

“Huh. Not what I had hoped for, but definitely better.” Aizawa replied. “That concludes the quirk apprehension test. You’ll get your results in just a second.” 

The device projected a hologram, showing the results as promised. In first place, there was Yaoyorozu Momo, the girl who could create anything with her quirk. She was quite smart, and used her quirk very effectively. He saw that one person with the watch, who the scoreboard said was Solaris, had scored around the middle. He still wasn’t sure what their quirk was, he’d have to ask later. But then Midoriya saw his face, in last place. For a moment his heart sank into his stomach, fearing the worst. But then Aizawa spoke with a deadpan look.

“By the way, I lied about the expulsion. It was logical ruse to get you to try your best. The syllabus is back in the room. Get it and class is dismissed. Midoriya, go see Recovery Girl before going back to class.” The class stood there, dumbfounded. 

“Hey, it does kinda make sense when you think about it.” Someone said. 

“Yeah, nobody would be cruel enough to expel someone on the first day, before classes even start.” Someone else said, followed by murmurs of agreement. Everyone started walking back towards the room, unknowingly leaving Aizawa to have a conversation with All Might.

 

\----------

All Might, or Yagi Toshinori as his civilian identity was, watched the newest hero class 1-A take an apprehension test. He couldn't say he was surprised about that, but he was surprised that he wasn’t scheduled for a speech in the opening ceremony. He had checked again this morning, just to be sure, but he wasn’t on the list. He supposes Nedzu knew Aizawa would be testing his class and figured he would want to watch.

After learning of the threat of expulsion, he became very concerned for his successor. He hadn’t had any time to work with Midoriya on how to work One For All. Not that he would have been able to help anyway, he didn’t understand why it broke him like that, it never did that to him. But he continued to watch, he also became more interested in his successor’s classmates. He recognized Iida after seeing the similarities between him and Ingenium. “Must be his brother, he sure gushed about him a lot...” he thought. He also recognized Yaoyorozu, whose family company he had bought some gear from a few years ago. It worked as well as it could. He then recognized Todoroki, Endeavor’s son. The man wasn’t the most pleasant to work with, but he was good at his job. 

But, he was very curious about the other student who had decided to take on the zero pointer. Few try, and the number of those with success could be counted on one hand. He wasn’t sure much about this, Solaris, kid but they didn’t seem malicious. Maybe they would hold grudges, they did seem to follow that one purple kid during the exam a lot. It could have also just been coincidence as well. He’d taken a look at both students files, just to be sure that there wasn’t anything the school wasn’t aware of before. To his surprise, there was no way they could have known each other. 

Solaris Smith, a student from an American School of no real interest, with high enough test scores to get them into any school they could think of. A vaguely named, flashy, and powerful quirk. It was strange too, he’d never heard of one like it. Sure, “energy manipulation” quirks were a dime a dozen, and even that name was so common you couldn’t throw a rock without hitting someone who had named their quirk that. But usually the limit on the amount one could manipulate was fairly low these days, and he’d never seen anyone use a pocket watch to channel energy before, nor a channel be fully required to use it at all. Any metal or machine was suppose to work, but clockwork styled parts were apparently best. Supposedly, from a wealthy family with enough money to their kid anywhere in the world on a whim, and buy expensive clock parts. Flew in the day of the exam. 

Mineta Minoru, a student for a school in Japan, with a mile long list of harassment complaints. The family was a major donor to UA, and probably would have been forced to be overlook the harassment claims. If he had scored high enough on the practical he’d have been put in the hero course. He scored high enough fo the written for General Studies. He’d turn down the offer for general studies though. He shudders to think of what may have happened if he had accepted. His quirk was of some interest, a combination of his parents, his father's hair could be pulled off in clumps and grow back instantly, the mothers quirk creates a sticky solution, not unlike glue. 

He supposes he’ll never know what really happened.

 

After the results were shown and the students left for the room, Toshinori walked over to the mound with Aizawa still standing there. 

“You know, you aren’t very stealthy, even in the Small Might form.” Aizawa said.

“Is that what you call this? Well, my MO has never really been stealth…” Toshinori said. “Anyway, I’m surprised you didn’t expel anyone. You expelled the entirety of last year's class.” 

“Well, no one had zero potential. Besides, shouldn’t you be worried about getting your own class together? You start teaching tomorrow.” 

“Hm. I suppose you are right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm interested in hearing what you have to say! Anything unclear, or just a way to improve!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I'd love to hear some feedback! If you're confused by the crossover tag, you'll discover why later.


End file.
